


Every Sacrifice Demands an Elevation

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [8]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has her mother's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sacrifice Demands an Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Greg Fraser’s poem _Rejoice_.

Alice has her mother’s eyes. Everyone who knew her mother said so – that Cora got her features, her fine and delicate-looking bones, but that Alice had her eyes.

Alice hopes her mother’s eyes were never witness to the things her own have had to see in the past days: death, everywhere and all around, crushing her down until she cannot speak, cannot think, cannot do anything but move, eyes open, waiting to see what atrocity will come next.

She will die before admitting it, but she would see it all again just to look into his eyes one more time.


End file.
